Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda
by raveprincess17
Summary: It's about Theresa's struggles to become a success in the fashion world, and find the love of ther life. What she doesn't know is that some things are right under your nose. Also about how Fox succeeds! Therox fic. Someother couples as well. First fic
1. Going Back In Time

Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda

Prologue - Going Back In Time

Part 1

"You may kiss the bride," said Father Lonigan

As he pulls up her veil and kisses his wife he hears a crowd of family and friends cheering on their union. Everyone is happy for him that he finally found happiness, but they don't realize that he lost his happiness long time ago.

"I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Ethan Winthrop."

As he and his wife walked down the aisle, the very aisle where her long wedding gown pushed as she made her way to him, he remembers this day as the beginning of the end, the beginning of my sorrow.

Part 2

Tears stream from her eyes as she watches the happy couple walks hand in hand back up the aisle together as husband and wife. She was able to hold them in until they started reciting the vows they wrote for one another. The most painful feeling she ever felt was felt today. The feeling of lost, the feeling of longing, the feeling of defeat.

And to top it off he decided to use the same vows that he wrote for their "would-be" union with her. How can a man be so cruel, how can a human be so cold and how could she….

Still want him, after all this time?

It may be because she always gave her hopes up no thanks to him, maybe it as because she is foolish, and a fool for waiting for him. It wasn't completely his fault thought, I kept on running into his brick wall until I came out bruise and broken. As soon as he didn't believe me I should of never turned back. I just the saying right, would of, could of, should of!


	2. Back To The Future

Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda

First of all I would love to say thank you LasVegan for your review! I greatly appreciate it!note: I own no one or nothing in this story,

Chapter 1 - Back To The Future  
  
Theresa drives through Rodeo Dr. in search of her latest clients home. Traveling all the way from Harmony to California would wear most people out,  
  
_But not her  
_  
With no rest and little food most people would be cranky and in-need of a nap and room service  
  
_But not her_  
  
She was always not the ordinary girl who just followed the rules, got married and had kids. Most people looked at her as insane or just plain loca as her mother would say. But the thing about her is she isn't afraid to be different, she isn't afraid to be an individual.  
  
She pulls up to the sidewalk as she speaks into the intercom of her new client. Even though she is nervous she knows that things will go well. After all she always makes a good impression.  
  
"Hello Ms., may I help you" speaks the maid through the intercom  
  
"I am looking for the owner of this house. He invited me here today 12 noon and to come to his house. He wanted to presented a proposal to me featuring my clothing line." replied Theresa  
  
"Hold on Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald, you will be let in in a moment." the maid said  
  
As the gates opened up, she could see that her future was getting brighter and brighter as she drove towards the white house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox sits in his car as he looks at his watch and notices in 5 mins, he will be late for work. He wasn't usually late but without Theresa there to wake him up, as he is use to her 6 o'clock calls for breakfast and coffee, he forgot to set his alarm and ended waking up late. As he moves through traffic in an unpleased manner, all he could think about was Theresa.  
  
How was she doing?  
  
What was she doing?  
  
With _who_?  
  
These were the questions that came to mind when he was thinking of Theresa right now. It bugged him that she is somewhere in California, possibly picking up guys and enjoying the sun. Enjoying her life….without him. Since he could never admit he had feelings for the little Latin dreamer, he pushed off his jealousy and longing as just being concerned for a friend's well being. It seems lately his dreams won't let him rest with just that though. Every night he has dreams about kissing her, dating her, making love to her, heck, even marrying her. It's no wonder why he feels this way; he can't get her out of his head.  
  
As his last thought passes through his head, he pulls into his reserved parking space at Crane Industries. He hates it here cause his brother works here, but what can you do when you are going to be the Crain heir, after all.  
  
"Hello Fox, you're late!" smiled Ethan  
  
"Yeah I know," replied Fox  
  
"Well I would watch my tardiness if I was you Fox, it may cost you Crane Industries" answered Ethan  
  
"Who will I lose it to you, or perhaps that bubbling idiot of a father? But wait a minute, you're no longer a Crane, and Julian is halfway on his ass out in the cold streets of Harmony. Oh sure, I have some gruesome competition." replied Ethan  
  
"I may not be a Crane anymore by blood, but Grandfather favors me nonetheless over you."  
  
"First of all he is not your grandfather anymore, and second of all Grandfather only favors money and anyone that will help him make it. And that happens to me, Numero Uno!" exclaimed Fox  
  
As Ethan was about to attack his younger brother the elevator door opened stopping at their floor and Alistair popped up and said  
  
"Hello gentlemen! Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives!"


End file.
